Light Is For Everyone
by Shade the Hero
Summary: When Sora sticks up for Vanitas it stuns many, but not everyone is willing to give the master of the Unversed a second chance. Is Vanitas planning something evil or will Sora's influence help him turn over a new leaf? Sequel to "Saving Me"
1. Chapter 1

_Updates for other stories are on the way. I'm just taking a little break from them to relax my mind. I've been spending the past several days planning and writing and pretty much focusing all of my free time on my stories and I'm taking the weekend off. I know you've been waiting for updates to some of them and I apologize for making you wait longer, but I'd rather wait for a good chapter than read a really short and crappy one. _

_As for this story, it's actually a sequel to a one-shot I wrote a while back called "Saving Me" this story was requested by veronicatoon7 I hope you enjoy this story as much as the first one. ^^ Now, updates for this story will come slowly, as my main focus will be my three main projects, "Saving the Lost", "Present From The Past", and "Fool's Checkmate". I will say it's a welcome relief to write for a more cheerful Sora. I love StL, but I don't enjoy making Sora suffer like that. :( _

_Anyways, I'm rambling on and you're probably thinking: "Just shut up and get on the the story already, jeez!" lol, alrighty, I won't hold you up any longer. xD _

_Kingdom Hearts and all related characters belong to Disney and Square Enix._

* * *

**Light Is For Everyone**

"Are you crazy?!"

"Sora, he's a bad guy!"

"He is not!"

"But, he tried to kill you!"

"Well,...he's not now,"

"He still can't be trusted! I can't believe you brought him here!"

"What is going on?!"

Master Yen Sid and King Mickey had entered the master's head chamber only to be greeted by a very strange sight.

Goofy was worried, Donald was furious and held his mage's staff at the ready, the tip glowing with an ice spell which he was ready to fire at any moment, and Sora was staring him down, with an injured boy leaning against the wall behind the key bearer. Sora seemed to be protecting the boy from Donald. The three friends turned to the door when the master demanded an explanation.

"Sora brought that monster here!" Donald declared, seething. Goofy wasn't mad, but he wasn't sure what to do. He knew how bad this kid was from the stories he's heard.

Mickey looked over at the boy with the same hair style as Sora, only darker.

"Sora," he asked, "is that...?" He had a good guess, but he didn't want to believe it.

There was a sad look in Sora's eyes as he nodded. "He's changed. He doesn't want to be evil anymore."

Master Yen Sid shook his head, "Sora, I know your intentions were good, but he cannot stay here. A great darkness still lives within him and he cannot change who he is."

Vanitas glared at the sorcerer, something that didn't escape the king's notice.

"Then I'll change him."

Mickey looked up at Sora in shock. "Sora, you realize that he was created from darkness itself, the darkness from Ventus' own heart. It's not as simple as you might think."

"I'll find a way," Sora smiled. "I always do."

"He has a point," added Goofy.

Donald turned to glare at his friend. "Goofy!"

Sora smiled at his friend. Vanitas suddenly shuddered and slid down from where he had been leaning against the wall. He coughed violently and the group noticed a dark red liquid that stained the floor.

"Vanitas!" Sora tried to cast Cure, but his magic still hadn't replenished itself. He looked over to Donald who snubbed his beak in the air and turned away.

"Donald!" Sora called, a hint of anger in his voice, but Donald didn't budge.

A green flower appeared over the dark-haired teen's head before the petals fell and healed him. Sora looked over at saw the King holding his Keyblade.

"I can't ignore someone in need, even if they belong to the darkness."

"Thanks, your majesty," Sora replied.

"Let's get him to a room where he can properly rest and then we'll discuss his fate." Advised Yen Sid as Goofy and Sora gently picked Vanitas up between them and carried him down to the guest rooms.

Donald followed, but only to make sure the master of the Unversed didn't try anything funny. Mickey looked up at his old mentor who was deep in thought.

"Do you think he's up to something?"

The master kept his focus on the staircase where the group had descended. "I don't know, but I fear the threat of the great darkness has not yet passed."

"Sora seems to think he can be trusted."

"Yes, but not even Sora is immune to the darkness."

"Should we summon Master Riku, just to be safe?" asked the king.

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, I believe we may need him if the worse should happen. For what it's worth, I hope Sora is right."

"You think Vanitas can change?" The king sounded hopeful, but his voice was laced with worry.

"His aura is still dark, but not as much as before, it's beginning to grey. For now, I shall take that as a good sign, but we shall see."

. . .

Sora and Goofy helped Vanitas into a bed in one of the guest rooms on the lower floors. With Lea and Kairi staying here, training to become keyblade masters themselves there were a few more rooms added to the place to accommodate them.

Vanitas leaned against the back wall, not bothering to lay down. "This is stupid. It's clear that no one wants me here."

"Ya got that right!" snapped Donald.

The dark-haired teen glared at the duck before resting his head against the wall.

"Just dump me off at the nearest back water world. I'll manage on my own."

"That's not gonna happen," replied Sora. "We're friends, and friends don't give up on each other."

Vanitas laughed at that. "You really think I know how to treat a friend? In case you haven't noticed hero, there aren't many friends in the dark."

Sora smiled. "That's why you bring a flashlight."

Vanitas blinked in confusion at his look-a-like before closing his eyes with a smirk. "You're an idiot."

"Maybe, but at least I remembered what you said when I got you out of that castle."

"I was delirious in pain, you really think I meant what I said? I just wanted to survive and you fell for it like the stupid idiot you are," Vanitas' golden eyes were glaring malice into Sora's and Donald once again charged up an ice spell.

"I knew it! He won't change!"

Sora only continued to smile. "Well, idiot or not, I always keep my promises."

"You didn't promise me anything," Vanitas replied.

"I promised myself. I said that I'd look after you and that's just what I'm gonna do. Face it, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Donald and Goofy were stunned by the lengths their friend was willing to go to help this kid.

"But, Sora, what if he goes back to Xehanort?" asked Goofy.

"Good question, what's to stop me from handing you over to my old mentor?" Vanitas was smirking with an evil glare as if the idea hadn't occurred to him, but he liked the sound of it.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to try extra hard to bring you into the light." the brunette replied with a carefree shrug.

Vaniatas burst out laughing, which he regretted as he clutched his broken ribs. "The light, don't make me laugh. I don't belong with the light."

Sora smiled at Vanitas' reaction and headed out the door with Goofy and Donald followed behind him. The teen stopped at the door. "The light is for everyone."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," warned Donald as the trio left the room.

Once out of the room Donald let his full wrath fly. "What has gotten into you, Sora?! How could you do this?"

The key bearer just shrugged. "He wouldn't died if I hadn't saved him. What was I suppose to do?"

"But, out of all the bad guys, he's one of the worst!" added Goofy.

"I wasn't going to leave him like that. Pinned down, slowly being crushed? That's...it'd be too painful."

"It's just what he deserves," replied the duck.

"Donald, how can you be so cruel?" asked Sora, he sounded more than a bit hurt.

"Because of what he did and almost did. I heard from the king what he had done years ago. I don't want to see him try it again."

"But, I can change him. I know I can."

"Sora, we know you mean well, but what if he's still under Xehanort's control?" asked Goofy.

"I...don't know. But, you guys didn't give up on me when I was almost lost to the darkness, I want to try and help him fight his own darkness."

Vanitas listened to the voices retreating down the hall. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he figured Sora's buddies were giving him a hard time about his choice. Taking this chance to get some much needed rest, Vanitas laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Could he really trust Sora? Or was he just going to be used like always. Someone promising him great things only to stab him from behind when they've gotten what they wanted or no longer needed him.

He turned over and faced the wall. Was what Sora said back at the castle true? Did he really want to be his friend? Vanitas felt something appear behind him and he turned to glare at the creature who was sitting at the foot of his bed. It was an unversed. About the size of a kitten. Vanitas glared at it.

"Who asked you to show up? Get lost!"

The creature, seemed to ignore his orders -which surprised him as they never disobeyed him- and curled up into a more comfortable spot next to him and went to sleep. Vanitas glared at it and thought about destroying it, but he stopped when he realized what emotion sparked the birth of this creature. Against his better judgement, he left it alone and got settled, content with the little bit of hope he now had.

* * *

_Am I the only one who thinks the base form of the Unversed is cute?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I'm just spittin' out updates left and right today, aren't I? You can't tell I've been busy writing lately, huh? ;3 This update was long overdue and you can thank a new reader for this update. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to have another update written for this soon. _

* * *

A few hours had passed before Master Riku arrived at the Mysterious Tower. He had been enjoying some free time back home while keeping up with his training. While he was indeed a full, bonified Keyblade Master now it still didn't hurt to keep up the training. Especially since he was the only one who seemed to have built up a strong enough resistance to the darkness. That's why the message he had received from the king was so urgent. His abilities were needed, but it didn't go into detail.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the silverette made his way across the front lawn and onto the steps. The front door suddenly swung wide open as a grumpy Sora made his way outside.

"I can't believe you're giving me a hard time about this too! I thought you of all people would back me up!"

"I'm sorry, Sora, but the old man's got a point. Sure, what I did was pretty rotten, but this guy's a genuine lunatic!" Lea -formally known as Axel- was following behind the irate teen, trying to help his friend see reason.

Sora had his eyes closed, trying to block out the red-head's words and didn't see someone standing right in front of him until he bumped into said person and fell back.

"I leave you alone for a couple of days and already you're getting into trouble."

Sora rubbed the back of his head and looked up; his previous bad mood vanished as he smiled up at his best friend. "Riku!"

Riku helped Sora stand back up before looking at Lea. "So, what's the problem?"

"Why don't you ask our favorite key bearer?" the red-head replied, folding his arms.

Riku looked at Sora, waiting for an explanation, while Sora only scratched the back of his head. "Well,...I think it might be best to wait until he wakes up first."

"Who?" asked Riku. It wasn't like Sora to beat around the bush.

"Vanitas," Lea replied, spitting out the boy's name with an obvious tone of dislike.

Riku took a step back. "Vanitas is _here_?!" Just like that 'Way to Dawn' appeared in his hands as he started to make his way inside. Sora stopped him.

"No, He's injured!"

"Perfect, it'll be easier to deal with him."

"Riku, wait, you don't understand! He's not a threat!"

Riku stopped and glared at his best friend. "What do you mean, 'not a threat'? Sora,...he is the very embodiment of darkness. He can summon an army of creatures at will and don't forget that he once tried to join with Ventus and forced him to attack his friends."

"I know, but..." Sora looked down at his feet.

"But what?" asked Riku, becoming more antsy by the minute. He could practically _smell _the darkness radiating from the building. It was overpowering and it ticked him off. It reminded him too much of Ansem's Heartless.

"He needs help."

Riku glanced over at the ex-nobody who shrugged. "The kid's fate is up to Master Yen Sid to decide, I offered to BBQ him."

Riku didn't admit it out loud, but he liked Lea's plan. Still, he didn't understand the full situation. He relaxed and allowed his Keyblade to vanish. Sora gave him a thankful smile.

"I need to speak with the master," Riku stated as he passed the two and headed through the doors.

Sora watched him go, "I hope he's not mad."

Lea shrugged. "I dunno, it's hard to tell with that guy."

_. . ._

Riku made his way up the spiral steps, knowing that the powerful sorcerer was probably in his study as usual. He avoided some of the doors, knowing they only led to smaller, rooms. That's when something stopped him cold. He could feel it, a strong presence of darkness. Turning to his right, Riku glared at the door, his hand clenched tightly as he debated on summoning his Keyblade or not. He knew that on the other side was Vanitas.

"Kinda spooky, isn't it?"

Riku blinked and looked farther up the stairs. King Mickey was sitting on a step, obviously he had been upset. It was as plain as his trademark round ears.

"Why is he here?"

The king only sighed. "We don't know. When Sora brought him here, he was already on the verge of fading."

"Why didn't Sora let him fade?" Riku knew Sora wasn't the -for lack of a better term- brightest person in the world, but surely he knew NOT to save an enemy made entirely of darkness.

Mickey only replied with a calm smile. "You forget who we're talking about."

"Good point." Riku walked over and sat next to his friend.

"So, how's everything back home?" asked the king.

"Eh, the usual, though it's weird having people who used to treat you like any other islander suddenly start calling you 'Master' instead of just your name." Riku enjoyed being a Keyblade master, but having everyone address him in such a way, even his friends made him feel uneasy.

"Does Sora and Kairi address you as master?"

Riku laughed, remembering running into his best friend at the door. "Now _you've_ forgotten who we're talking about."

Mickey chuckled a bit, having his own words thrown back at him. "Touché'."

Their smiles faded as they looked back down at the room a few steps below. "Nothing good can come of this," Riku stated.

"Master Yen Sid seems to think there's a small chance that Vanitas can change. I'm not sure what he sees, but I trust in his judgment," replied the king.

Riku gave a frustrated sigh, "If you say so."

_. . ._

Sometime later Vanitas woke up and felt a little better. He was still sore and injured, but at least he didn't have the urge to cough up anymore blood. Looking around the room, his eyes rested on the small unversed that had more or less created itself. Vanitas knew that he never summoned it and it seemed to act with a will of its own. The most annoying part was, he had no idea why this creature was here, and why was it so small? Perhaps it was because he was too weak to summon anything bigger? Maybe he should test that theory.

Slowly standing up, he tried to focuse and channel his power, but the small unversed intervened. Without warning it sprung up and bit his arm.

"Ow! Why you!" Vanitas went to throw the creature off of him, but it let go and sat in front of him, just staring. The dark-haired teen glared at the creature. "What's your problem?"

The unversed gave a sound that was a cross between a kitten's mew and a dolphin's whistle. Vanitas raised his arms and tried again and again the creature tried to stop him, this time by jumping onto his leg. "Gah! Let go you stupid pest!" Vanitas shook his foot, but the creature had a good grip and wouldn't budge. With an irritated sigh the teen was forced to give in. "So, what? I'm not allowed to create any unversed?"

The creature responded with that squeaking mew again as it nodded. "Why not, they're a part of me. How else am I supposed to channel my emotions into power?" the creature let go and started rubbing against his legs like a cat. Vanitas rolled his eyes before he picked the creature up and held it out in front of him, looking it straight in the eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I'm stuck with you?"

Before the creature could respond the door opened and Lea poked his head in. "Yo, the Master wants to see you." He glared at the unversed that was in the boy's arms, "What are you doing?" he asked instantly suspicious.

"It's harmless," Vanitas told him, returning the glare. "Believe me, there won't be any more where this one came from."

"Come on," Lea replied as he headed out the door. Vanitas followed behind at a slightly slower pace. Lea had to stop and wait for him every fifth step. Normally, he'd show a bit more concern if it were anyone else, but since this kid was a walking monster factory, Lea wasn't so willing to be understanding. "Come on! Hades will freeze over by the time you reach the top!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," Vanitas replied. He hadn't realized just how injured he was until now. He used to fight with no problem, but now he was fighting to catch his breath just by walking up some stairs? Oh~ how the mighty have fallen.

It took a few more minutes, but the duo had finally reached the top. Lea opened the door and slammed it closed in Vanitas' face. The teen opened the door and glared at the red-head as he entered, "Thanks for holding the door open," he stated sarcastically.

"Oops," replied the fiery warrior.

Vanitas looked around and saw that he had a full house. King Mickey was there along with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Master Yen Sid was sitting in his chair and Master Riku was standing next to him while Kairi was standing closer to Sora. This was the first time she had ever seen the creator of the unversed and she didn't want to admit that he scared her. He looked so much like Sora it was unnerving.

Vanitas looked around the room and saw that there had clearly been a discussion before he had been summoned. Donald and Lea were standing on one side, while Sora, Kairi and Goofy were on the other. King Mickey was standing closer to the Master's desk while the wizard himself prepared to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm about to stand trial," came his reply.

It didn't escape the master's notice that he appeared nervous. Riku spoke next. "What's your purpose?"

Vanitas gave him a challenging, yet confused look. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer. Are you here to get revenge? Against who?"

Lea and Donald seemed to be enjoying this until Sora stepped in, "Riku, you're not being fair. You're assuming he even has plans."

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sora, we've been over this. He's been missing for years and he chooses now of all times to come back? Right after Xheanort almost turned you into one of the thirteen beings of darkness? It's too much of a coincidence."

"Xehanort almost did what?"

The group turned to look at Vanitas who blinked in surprise. Sora smiled as a result. "Hah, that proves he didn't know about that. Why else would he be shocked?"

"Maybe he's a good actor?" suggested Lea. "He's already started creating more of those monster things."

"He's summoned an unversed?" asked Master Yen Sid, concerned.

"Yeah," Lea replied, "but it's a little thing. I could roast it easy."

"Why? It hasn't done anything yet," the boy argued.

" 'Yet' is exactly what I'm worried about," Riku replied.

Yen Sid shook his head gravely. "I'm sorry Vanitas, but the unversed are dangerous no matter what their size. I'm afraid for the time being all of them must be destroyed."

Lea headed for the door, prepared to torch the creature and put everyone else's mind at ease when Vanitas got in his way, "Wait!"

"For what, so that thing can get bigger? No way!" Lea replied as he tried to pass him, but Vanitas blocked the door. "That one's not dangerous."

"All unversed are dangerous," Lea argued back as he pushed the kid out of the way and started heading down the steps.

"Vanitas clenched his hands before punching the wall. "This is so stupid! Why am I getting so worked up over one stupid unversed?"

Yen Sid sensed something, "Lea, wait."

Lea stopped and looked back upstairs, "What's wrong?"

Yen Sid looked back over to Vanitas and studied his behavior. Glancing to the side, he saw that Mickey noticed it too. They both had known what happens to an unversed when its destroyed. It's energy goes back to the source, along with all of its pain and the emotion used to create it. Destroying this one would bring the boy more pain, but the Master wondered what emotion the creature carried. "Vanitas, what emotion did you use to create that one?"

The boy slowly looked up at them, "I...don't know, it just appeared. He glanced over at Sora before looking back down at the ground. "It appeared right after Sora and his friends left. The last thing he said was,..."

"Was...?" asked Riku, inviting him to continue.

"Light is for everyone," Sora finished as he remembered. The master looked thoughtful for a moment, "and the creature appeared right after that?"

Vanitas nodded slowly. Yen Sid slowly closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. "I believe Vanitas is correct. This unversed is not to be harmed. However, Vanitas, that means you cannot create any more unversed. You must learn to channel your emotions another way."

"And how am I suppose to do that?" asked the kid as Lea made his way back up the stairs, looking a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to torch anything. Sora only smiled at him which made Vanitas nervous. "We'll all pitch in to help."

"_Great,"_ he was afraid they were going to say that.


End file.
